


fall (where we land)

by jjeuwi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Library AU, non-aggressive nayeon yeet, soft nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeuwi/pseuds/jjeuwi
Summary: It started out with nayeon sitting in the corner of the library and now she's kissing momo's lips.and momo's got a knack for leaving notes in books while nayeon loves to sit in the corner all day readingsomething about space and stars and colliding into one, namo in a day





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i don't know what this is about i just started writing lmao
> 
> but nonetheless i hope it's somewhat enjoyable?
> 
> inspired by listening to ed sheeran's fall and where we land off his 5 album on the third disk.
> 
> short, simple and sweet.

 

It started out in the library.

 

Nayeon’s unaware of her surroundings (as always, she’s practically stuffed her nose into the book). She doesn’t even bother picking out a seat somewhere, and instead picks the carpeted floor every time.

She’s surprised she even manages to get out before they lock her in. _(Oh, the irony of that)_.

It’s high noon, the hands of the clock barely meeting at twelve. Nayeon’s opted to skip lunch, which isn’t even much of a shocker because books always seem to feed her hunger than that of _actual_ food. Nayeon loves roman à clefs, books that feature real people but fictional events (she was never one for love stories and such).

Love stories are the least of her options.

The Romeo and Juliet bullshit, the Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace tragedies, _total bullshit_. Makes Nayeon give the biggest eye roll of the century.

The book she’s holding always somehow manages to land in her hand. And every time she opens it, there’s always a ripped up paper and a quote messily scrawled in red ink. Yesterday it said something about not being able to “get away from yourself by moving from one place to another.”

There it is again, scribbled onto a scrap piece of paper, “I’m always in love.”

Nayeon finds it interesting, though, and wonders whoever takes the time to write down notes to someone who never writes back. So she takes them with hope that the other person sending them out, feels somewhat accomplished and less neglected.

She about to stuff the book back into the rack, when sees someone practically pulling out the whole shelf of books, turning the library upside down. _What the fuck_. She only catches a few glimpses of prominent cheekbones, dirty blonde hair and a bandaid on the right index finger.

 

“Where is it?” soft mutters from the other side of the shelf elicit from the girl, Nayeon’s ears perking up at the sound. She doesn’t dare come around to the other side and instead stands with the book in her hand, allowing her curiosity to play on.

 

She doesn’t move, but the girl does and now she’s staring into those God forsaken brown eyes held up by apple cheekbones and small pink, delicious— ahem, lips.

 

_To hell at the sight of her._

 

She follows the girl’s eyes to the book in her hand. Is this what she’s looking for? And Nayeon’s mind is still scattered like the shelf behind as the girl grabs the book from her hand, her delicate fingers brushing up against hers.

The girl’s name is a soft _Momo_ — or so that’s what she says when her lips part, muttering out a small introduction. Of course, it takes only a million years before it registers in Nayeon’s brain, and until it does, she’s staring at Momo, almost gaping at her.

“Is it okay if I borrow this?”

_Oh my God, her voice is so soft I want her to shove it down my throat_ — “Yeah, no, go ahead!” There’s a short lull before Nayeon answers back, and when she does, it’s loud and causes everyone to basically glance their way (and Momo doesn’t appreciate it one bit).

“You like this book?” Momo raises up the beaten paperback, giving Nayeon the faintest smile she’s ever seen. Nayeon tucks her hair behind her ear and pushes her round tortoise-rimmed glasses, giving a small nod in exchange for an answer.

Perched on the ground are Nayeon’s belongings: backpack, notebook, a pile of unread books and an empty, crushed can of coffee. Momo welcomes herself to that, plopping down beside Nayeon’s camp out, reclining against the wilting wall.

Nayeon joins her, stuffing the mess into her backpack before mirroring Momo’s position against the wall, leg crossing over the other.

“Are you the one who writes these?” she pulls out a crumpled paper from her pocket, exhibiting the scrunched up red ink. Momo’s not surprised that it’s her who happens to come across it, if anything she’s relieved it wasn’t anyone else.

“Yeah, there’s really no significance, I just thought some people would relate to it?” her head tilts along with her voice, what a weird way to reason. In reality it’s really just Momo who could relate to it, and writing it down only helps her move past that feeling, “Why do you keep it?”

Nayeon picks out all the notes from her bag, all scrunched up, some even wet and the scripture barely legible, but it’s all there, and it’s all complete from the first day Momo decided to leave them, “I don’t know,” she says in a matter-of-fact voice, shoulders shrugging, “I just didn’t want you to feel like no one was reading them.”

Truth.

Momo’s scooting closer by the second, and when the seconds bled into minutes, Momo’s shoulder is touching Nayeon’s. And before the world could even rotate once, or twice, Momo’s hands have already found their way between Nayeon’s soft, delicate, _incredibly long_ , fingers.

 

Nayeon’s definitely not panicking, _no, not at all_.

 

Momo’s hot, Momo’s soft, Nayeon wants Momo between her legs. Nayeon _wants_ Momo. She’s practically traveled to space and back before she could even warrant their intertwined hands in her head.

The sun’s disappeared off the canvas of a sky, no footprints left behind in twirling cotton candy violet. They’ve somehow missed the intercom announcement of how they have five minutes to spare before it closes, because now they’re locked in and they’re alone on the second floor.

 

Nayeon doesn’t even want to imagine what’s about to happen alone with Momo.

 

“I didn’t quite catch your name earlier,” Momo traces infinite hearts on the back of Nayeon’s hand, “but it looks like we’re stuck here, pretty girl.” There’s a soft smile playing on Momo’s lips and Momo’s lips are glossed in her saliva as she scrapes her tongue across the surface of her perfect pink pillows.

Nayeon shivers, _the good kind_ , and she finds herself playing tug of war between her conscience wanting it to happen, and the other, opposing.

“It’s Nayeon,” she barely manages that, and now she could feel the tips of her ears heat up and roses blooming on her cheeks. Their hands never leave each other as they gaze at the stars from the rundown library window.

Momo doesn’t say anything, and instead only thinks to herself about how beautiful Nayeon really looks under the moonlit sky, basking in the star’s light. It’s interesting how mere strangers could end up the way they are now, and it’s even more interesting how people know what it is they feel upon first encounter.

Nayeon feels everything and anything with Momo, she feels like she could lift the world but at the same time allow it to come crashing down on her. And she’s overwhelmed with the feelings Momo shoves into her heart, that even when no words are conversed between the two, they still find their way into her closed, secure heart.

 

And now she’s kissing Momo’s lips.

 

_God, they’re so soft_. There’s not much Nayeon could profess as everything that couldn’t be said with words, are conveyed into their sealed lips. The inches, the centimeters between them disappeared somewhere in between Momo telling her she looks pretty and Nayeon telling her to shut up.

And now they’re kissing. Under the moonlight, over the busy Seoul city, in a ragged, two-story library.

 

_“I’m always in love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> again, short simple and sweet.
> 
>  
> 
> i love you, onces.
> 
> (also available on aff under jjeuwi)


End file.
